Entre la victoria y la derrota
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Fics sin relación entre sí centrados en Seigaku, escritos para retosalacarta 6- Esa era una de las mejores partes de la celebración. 7-Ya era parte del lugar, además de una de las razones por las que todos estaban orgullosos.
1. Envidia

**Entre la victoria y la derrota****  
**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Tema #4 - Envidia

Ya no era parte de su rutina el pasar todos los días por las canchas de tenis, pero aun después de dos años no podía evitarlo.

Sólo unos minutos, se decía a sí mismo, unos minutos para ver a sus compañeros y apoyarlos, acercándose a alguno antes de que la práctica del día comenzara para felicitarlo por haber conseguido su puesto en los regulares o para dedicarle unas palabras de ánimo después de enterarse que había perdido algún partido de práctica el día anterior.

-Vengan después del partido para celebrar -la invitación siempre se escapaba de sus labios los días en que se enteraba que tenían un partido oficial al día siguiente-, pueden comer todo lo que quieran gratis.

Sus palabras siempre eran recibidas con ovaciones y aunque Oishi nunca dejaba de insistir en que esta vez irían como clientes, al final aceptaba y le agradecía junto a los demás.

-Mañana también jugaremos por usted, senpai -era lo que le decía Momoshiro algunas veces, cuando él ya había comenzado alejarse; otras, lo último que recibía era un suave apretón en su brazo y un "Gracias, Taka-san" de parte de Fuji.

Eso debía bastar para poder esperarlos tras el mostrador, sonreír y felicitarlos, para dejar de pensar que habían ganado sin él.

Sí, era suficiente, se repetía cuando comenzaba a escuchar el golpe de las pelotas contra el suelo, justo antes de tomar el camino que lo llevaba a la salida del colegio, ignorando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta al recordar que una vez no estaría celebrando _junto_ a ellos.


	2. Codicia

**Entre la victoria y la derrota**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Advertencia:** Insinuación de Yaoi.

Tema #5 - Codicia

Aun era de noche, pero Inui no se molestó en prender la luz mientras se levantaba con movimientos torpes.

El cansancio, producto de sus previas actividades, lo invitaba a regresar a su cama y volver a caer en un sueño inquieto, sin duda gracias a la falta de costumbre de tener que acomodarse junto a alguien más ―al menos los datos indicaban que la probabilidad de que esa fuese la razón era mayor al sesenta por ciento.

Pero de hacerlo olvidaría algún detalle, tal como las otras veces ―las posibilidades de eso disminuían en un treinta y dos por ciento, si es que nada ni nadie lo distraía antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de anotarlos; pero estaba claro, por sus previas experiencias y los datos obtenidos en estas, que las posibilidades de que tuviese tanta suerte eran demasiado bajas como para siquiera considerar dejarlo para después.

Conteniendo un bostezo, tanteó su mesa de noche hasta dar con el marco de sus gafas y se dirigió de inmediato a su escritorio, tiritando y repasando una y otra vez los hechos, mas no examinándolos.

Esa era la última fase, la que debía hacer con su mente clara y cuando las posibilidades de una interrupción fuesen menores al veinte por ciento.

Inui entrecerró sus ojos, queriendo acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible a la semioscuridad reinante, y una vez encontró su libreta y un esfero cualquiera comenzó a escribir mecánicamente en una hoja que estaba en blanco, sin realmente fijarse en el papel o en sus trazos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado y confiaba que ni la somnolencia actual lo llevaría a escribir algo que no entendería después. Por algo siempre conseguía tomar apuntes claros, aun cuando veía los más impresionantes partidos y trataba de adquirir la mayor cantidad de información posible durante estos, para evitar así la necesidad de recurrir después a las grabaciones.

—¿No tienes ya suficiente? —La pregunta lo sobresaltó y al distinguir la figura de Fuji en su cama, apoyado en su brazo, seguramente sonriendo -con diversión o con resignación o alguna otra emoción, aun carecía de la información suficiente para poder predecirlo- se alegró de, esta vez, haber recordado -inconcientemente- ubicarse a la suficiente distancia para impedir que el prodigio le quitase sus gafas y el esfero y lo interrumpiese así de continuar registrando todos los datos de su encuentro.

Ajustando por reflejo sus lentes con su mano izquierda y deteniendo la derecha por un segundo, pero dejando que la punta del bolígrafo continuase rozando el papel, consideró la pregunta.

¿Ya tenía suficiente? Según sus datos -la cantidad de estos y las altas probabilidades de que aun careciese de información vital- y según su propia curiosidad, la respuesta era la misma.

—No.


	3. Lujuria

**Entre la victoria y la derrota**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi.

Tema # 3 - Lujuria

Siempre comenzaban con miradas.

Eso por sí solo no era extraño, Echizen lo sabía. Fuji era un rival inigualable, alguien que podía capturar la atención de cualquiera y ciertamente había conseguido la suya; eso no era un secreto.

Aun así, no era como si Fuji demostrase mucho de su verdadero talento durante los entrenamientos en Seigaku; Inui ya se lo había asegurado, pasando las páginas de su libreta del día y mencionándole porcentajes que para Echizen no tenían sentido, pero eso nunca lo detenía y Fuji tampoco hacía nada para disuadirlo.

Al contrario: lo incitaba, mostrándole uno de sus counters en medio de un partido de práctica o incluso cuando debería estar calentando con un rally, sonriéndole y abriendo sus ojos por un corto momento para encontrar su mirada, pasando a su lado -siempre acercándose más de la cuenta y dejando que sus brazos se rozasen-, invadiendo sus espacio personal de forma casual e incluso comentándole "ahora no hay nadie en los vestidores" durante los cortos descansos durante el entrenamiento.

Cuando las cosas llegaban a ese punto, Echizen no podía evitar desear tener la fuerza de voluntad para no seguirlo, para decirle que no era el lugar, ni el momento y que alguien podría descubrirlos, pero el brillo de los ojos de Fuji y su sonrisa, que por momentos parecía burlarse de él -y aun así siempre lograba cautivarlo, además de provocarlo-, era lo que siempre conseguía que su piel se erizara al mismo tiempo el calor se expandía por su cuerpo, hasta que al final la expectante tensión era demasiada, al punto de no poder resistir, tal como si lo que Fuji le estuviese ofreciendo fuese un enfrentamiento.

Y lo era, en cierta forma, aunque no estuviesen en una cancha de tenis.  
Nunca dejaban de luchar por mantener el control y hacer que el otro lo perdiese, por no dejar escapar ningún sonido y por no alejar al otro -y mucho menos retroceder- cuando creían escuchar voces o pasos cerca.

—¿Estás nervioso, Echizen?

La pregunta, dicha contra sus labios, siempre conseguía estremecerlo, pero aun sabiendo que su senpai lo había notado nunca dejaba de contestar, intentando sonreír arrogantemente y retarlo con su mirada y sus palabras.

—¿Quieres huir, Fuji-senpai?

Ninguno daba un paso atrás, y en cuanto el posible peligro se alejaba las manos desaparecían bajo las ropas, acariciando la piel oculta con una confianza adquirida por la costumbre, y sus labios se unían una vez más, impidiendo que las palabras desafiantes continuasen.

Cuando terminaban eran cuidadosos y regresaban en diferentes momentos, vigilando que sus ropas estuviesen nuevamente en orden, que no tuviesen sospechosas manchas y que no faltase nada -porque la ausencia de su gorra la primera vez había causado un gran escándalo y al menos Echizen no quería repetirlo.

No se hablaban ni se acercaban si no era necesario y aunque por el día debería haber sido suficiente, Echizen volvía a mirarlo insistentemente, hasta que al fin el prodigio correspondía su mirada y comenzaban su juego una vez más.


	4. Pereza

**Entre la victoria y la derrota**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Tema # 7 - Pereza

No era que estuviese cansado o con verdaderas ganas de dormir, pero a pesar de la falta de excusa Kikumaru no había pensado dos veces en recostarse contra Oishi en cuanto terminó el último bocado de su almuerzo, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que buscaba acomodarse de la mejor forma posible contra él.

Oishi se había tensado y por un momento Kikumaru había creído que se molestaría o por lo menos se mostraría preocupado y no lo dejaría estar así, pero luego de unos momentos su compañero de dobles se había relajado y no se había movido desde entonces, sin duda procurando dejarlo descansar.

Pero Kikumaru sabía eso no duraría mucho, no cuando aún tenían algunas clases más, además del entrenamiento de la tarde, por eso, cuando Oishi al fin habló, no se sobresaltó.

—¡Eiji, despierta!

"¿Qué diría Oishi si le dijese que no estaba dormido?" pensó, divertido, pero decidió guardarse ese pequeño secreto y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

—Nya —murmuró, acurrucándose aun más contra su compañero de dobles y ocultando su rostro en el hombro de éste—, cinco minutos más.

Kikumaru sintió como Oishi contenía el aliento, como si se estuviese preparando para convencerlo y obligarlo a dejar su confortable posición, pero unos segundos después éste suspiró, resignado.

—Sólo cinco minutos o se nos hará tarde.

Kikumaru sonrió para sí mismo y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una pequeña risa contenta cuando Oishi se movió sólo un poco, como si estuviese buscando una postura más cómoda para sí mismo al tiempo que intentaba no molestarlo.

Con algo de suerte, pensó Kikumaru, quizás incluso conseguiría más que cinco minutos.


	5. Ira

**Entre la victoria y la derrota**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Tema # 1 - Ira

No era extraño que terminase intercambiando insultos o incluso estuviesen a punto de terminar una discusión a golpes.

Era posible decir que hacía parte de la rutina en Seigaku y que aunque alguien -usualmente Oishi o Kawamura- siempre intentase separarlos inmediatamente, nadie esperaba que realmente algo pasase.

Por eso, Kaidou no necesitaba alzar la mirada para saber que incluso Inui se veía sorprendido de que algo lo hiciese y por eso nadie había conseguido reaccionar aún.

—Yo sólo... —mascullaba Momoshiro sin intentar pararse, obviamente tan confundido como todos—. Esa víbora... él...

—¡Kaidou! —dijo Oishi, el primero en salir del desconcierto, acercándose y poniendo frente a Kaidou, sin duda para detenerlo si llegaba a intentar golpear a Momoshiro de nuevo—. ¿Que pasa?

Kaidou apretó sus puños y permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que todo era culpa del idiota de Momoshiro por atreverse a intentar consolarlo?

"No es tú culpa, víbora."

—Kaidou, cincuenta vueltas ya.

Tezuka ni siquiera gritó, quizás porque sabía que no era necesario. Todavía sin decir palabra alguna Kaidou obedeció, dispuesto a correr el doble o incluso más, si es que nadie se lo impedía.

¡Porque sí era su culpa, maldición!

Y Momoshiro debió haberlo golpeado en ira en lugar de decirle semejante cosa luego de haber sido testigo de que no sólo no había alcanzado a quitar al gatito del camino, sino que había sido él quien había llamado la atención del animal al hablarle y eso lo había hecho detenerse en medio del camino.


	6. Gula

**Entre la victoria y la derrota**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Tema #2 - Gula

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Quizás mucho más que suficiente, porque ni siquiera podía recordar todo lo que había comido.

Había comenzado con nigiri de salmón... sí, y luego había pasado a atún, al menos hasta a su mesa llegó una bandeja llena de cangrejo y otra de anguila... Y también había probado algunos maki que sus senpai habían pedido en la otra mesa, ¿no?

Momoshiro sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Nya! —La repentina exclamación hizo que alzase su rostro y mirase a su alrededor, buscando la razón de esta y al ver a Kikumaru, quien estaba mirando en su dirección, lo entendió—. ¡Queda uno de anguila!

Y realmente así era.

El nigiri de anguila ya no se veía tan perfecto como cuando había llegado a la mesa pero ahí, parcialmente oculto gracias al plato que alguien había dejado descuidadamente sobre el, se seguía viendo provocativo.

Eso y el que Kikumaru estaba corriendo hacia su mesa lo hizo reaccionar y estirar su mano hacia el. Tal como en los partidos de esta tarde, no pensaba no hacer nada cuando tenía la victoria frente a él.

—¡Momo! —reclamó Kikumaru de inmediato, haciendo un puchero y en respuesta Momoshiro hizo una señal de victoria.

—Yo gano, senpai —dijo antes de comer el nigiri de anguila en un solo bocado y aunque una vez más confirmó que ya había tenido bastante, cuando Kaidou anunció que quedaba un nigiri de langostino en su mesa se unió al grupo que corrió por este.

Después de todo la grandiosa comida era una de las mejores partes de la celebración de victoria y no tenía ninguna razón para dejarla pasar.


	7. Orgullo

**Entre la victoria y la derrota**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Tema #6 - Orgullo

El recorte ya había comenzado a amarillearse y ocupada espacio en la cartelera que podía ser mejor utilizado en el nuevo menú de entrenamiento o en el horario de prácticas extra del fin de semana.

Durante los torneos no era extraño que quedase parcialmente oculto bajo la esquina de un de los avisos que indicaba el punto de encuentro y hora de llegada para los regulares, además de las pautas que los demás miembros del club debían seguir.

Pero aun así nadie pensaba en quitarlo.

Ya se había vuelto parte del lugar, al igual que el _kokeshi_ que decoraba la parte superior del armario y la vieja raqueta de madera que siempre parecía estar en un lugar diferente cada día.

Y para más de uno era algo cercano a un amuleto, algo que valía la pena leer antes —e incluso después— de un partido, porque seguía siendo una de las razones por las que muchos estaban orgullosos de pertenecer al club de tenis de Seigaku.

—_Ahora que lograste ganar este torneo, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?_

—_Mada mada dane._

FIN

**Notas:** Y con este fic termino la tabla de pecados con Seigaku.

Me tomó demasiado tiempo, pero en general disfruté escribiendo estos siete minifics, a pesar de que Seigaku dista mucho de ser mi equipo favorito y rara vez escribo de ellos.

Para quienes leyeron uno o algunos, ¡gracias por leer!

Sepan que todo tipo de comentario es bienvenido y agradecido.

Un saludo~

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
